dontstarvefandomcom_zh-20200214-history
烹飪鍋
烹飪鍋 (Crock Pot) 是在食物分類內的一個建築物，可以讓玩家將四個食材烹煮成特殊料理。它需要3個石磚，6個木炭和6個樹枝，並用科學儀器合成。 __TOC__ 用法 一個烹飪鍋有四個空格 , 玩家可以左鍵單擊將食材到空格內或鍋子本身來填滿四個空格. 一個空格只能放一個單位的食材, 且在烹煮前必需將所有空格都放置食材. 它將會花費一定的時間去烹煮出料理 (切確時間在每一個食譜當中). 所有料理的最大堆疊數都是40. 陳舊的食物 放入鍋中烹煮 , 其較低的保存期限與其他食材平均計算後 , 會拉低料理的保存期限. 如非 巨人的統治 版本 , 烹飪鍋產出的料理在玩家將他從鍋子上取下來之前腐壞時間都是靜止的,不會隨著時間而降低保存期限. 小技巧: 打開鍋子時, 玩家按著shift+滑鼠左擊任何食材將會立即放入鍋中 . 食材 可以被當成食材的物品有: *所有生、熟 肉 *所有生、熟 蔬菜 *生、熟 果實 *糖精 *蝴蝶翅膀 *生的與熟的 蛋 ,包含 高腳鳥蛋 *樹枝 * Dairy products * 堅果 * 冰 無法當作烹飪食材的有: 烹煮出來的食物無法再度烹煮. 食物種類 大部分食譜可區分為 果實類 , 蔬菜類 , 蛋 , and 肉 . 有些食譜只需任意種類的食材, 像是 蝴蝶鬆餅 的食譜就可以用任何 蔬菜類 而不是要特指某一種食材. 不是所有食材的係數都是一樣的; 舉例來說, 兩塊 小肉 的係數等於一塊 大肉 . 參閱 料理技巧 會有關於食材及料理的更完整資料列表, 及其相關係數. Some foods do not fall into any of these three categories (e.g. Butterfly Wings ). In fact, some may act like a meat or vegetable/fruit when fed to Pigs, but do not count as that category for Crock Pot recipes (e.g. Petals ). 怪物食物 如使用過多(>1個) 怪物食物 當作食材去烹煮 (包含當作填充物), 將會烹煮出 怪物千層麵 而不是你原本想做的料理. 請參閱 烹飪技巧 會有更詳盡的介紹. 這些食材放超過一個都會導致玩家烹煮出 怪物千層麵 : 填充物 有些食譜所指定的食材少於4個, 但烹飪鍋必需要4個槽都放滿才能烹煮. 這種情形, 剩下的空槽就可以拿"填充物"當作食材放入即可烹煮. 任何可以當作 食材 的物品都可以拿來當填充物, 但要注意有些食譜會禁止某些食材當作填充物. 比如說, 火龍果派 的食譜就只需要一個 火龍果 , 但不能使用任何 肉 當作填充物 , 否則就會煮出 失敗料理 . 除非食譜有禁止, 否則玩家也可以拿不能吃的 樹枝 來當作填充物. 樹枝 常被當作"最划算"的填充物. 像是 種子 和 烤種子 即使可以吃也不能拿來當填充物. 烹飪鍋食譜 注意事項： * 多數食譜允許使用熟的(烤過的)食材。例外： 以及 * 如果符合多個食譜，遊戲會選擇優先權最高的。如果符合多個多個優先權最高的食譜，遊戲會隨機選擇。 例如： 有時會做出 ，有時會做出 * 完整的有效食譜列表，請見（英文）Don't Starve Food Guide, Crock Pot Simulator Don't Starve 食物指南 - 烹飪鍋模擬器 :' 生命 飽食度 理智 變質時間（天） 烹飪時間（秒） 優先權' 烹飪技巧 在看烹飪技巧之前, 需要注意: * 有些烹煮出來的料理所補的 飽食度/生命 會比四個食材加起來所捕還要少. 例如直接吃掉 4× +50 所補的會比一個 +25 所補的還多. However, with very few exceptions all Crock Pot recipes will restore 5 ' ' which may make the inefficiency desirable. Additionally, as the Crock Pot reduces spoilage, it is also almost always more efficient to cook stale or spoiled ingredients than to eat them directly. * 放超過一個怪物食物 ( , , , , ) 會有三種可能性發生: # 沒放 樹枝 會煮出 怪物千層麵 # 有放 樹枝 會煮出 失敗料理 # 放兩個 怪物食物 , 剩下兩格放 2x 蛋 或放 高腳鳥蛋 +填充物將有機率煮出 培根蛋 而不是 怪物千層麵 The outcome of the Crock Pot is not randomly decided between recipes. It can be cooked with the given ingredients. Each recipe can require certain items to be present, for example Meatballs requires one of the Meats and can never be cooked without any. Similarly, recipes can exclude certain items, for example Dragonpie excludes Meats and can never be cooked if meat is included. Each recipe has a priority rating, which decides what the result of the current cooking session will be. The recipe with the highest rating will always be chosen. If there are several recipes with the same importance, a random recipe will be chosen. Some recipes have importance of 0 or below, which means they will never be chosen over other recipes. Such as, Wet Goop, which is always a valid result, but never chosen over anything else due to having -2 importance. The only exception is 0 importance recipes Fist Full of Jam, Fruit Medley and Ratatouille, which appear to always get chosen in that order. Crock Pot requires 4 food items, however some recipe requirements can be fulfilled with less than 4 items. In such recipes, the remaining slots can be filled by any cookable item that doesn't affect the original recipe or produce a different recipe. For example, Meatballs can be made with 1 Morsel. The remaining three slots could be 3 more Morsels or 3 Butter. However, adding Twigs will result in Kabobs, as they are higher importance than the Meatballs. Here is an example of possible recipes from Fish + Cooked Frog Legs + Corn + Twigs: Fishsticks Importance=10, Fish Tacos Importance=10, Kabobs Importance=5, Froggle Bunwich 1, Wet Goop -2. This means the result will be Fishsticks 50% and Fish Tacos 50% of the time, but not Kabobs or any other ones. 肉類係數 食譜中,需要肉的多寡不是看玩家放入幾個肉類物品, 而是取決於放入的所有肉類的總"係數"是多少. 依據不同肉品共分為兩種係數: * 1: * 0.5: 把放入肉品的個別係數加總起來就是總係數. 舉例來說, 係數是 1, + 總係數是 1.5, 且 + + 總係數也是 1.5. 這意味者要成功煮出 (需要肉類係數 2) 可以用 2× (=2) 或 1× 加上 2× (=2.0), 但無法用 1× (=1) 或 1× (=0.5)煮出來. Fruit values * 1: * 0.5: Berries only count as half a whole Fruit. Thus, for example, recipes requiring Fruits will require at least 2 Berries to fulfill the requirement. Note, that Durian also counts as Monster Food as well as 1 fruit. Vegetable values * 1: * 0.5: Egg values * 1: * 4: 巨人的統治 在'' 巨人的統治'' DLC，物品保留在烹飪鍋中沒收起來仍會腐壞，雨天時會更快腐壞。目前有新的食譜可以降低或提高玩家的體溫。此外，某些現有的食譜也能提高或降低玩家的體溫。烹飪鍋烹煮時會產生熱量而在夏天使玩家過熱。 Trivia *The slight glow produced by a cooking Crock Pot is enough to keep Charlie away. 畫廊 Crockpot interface.png|烹飪鍋的介面 Crockpot cooking.gif|烹飪中的烹飪鍋 Crock Pot harvest.png|烹飪鍋內有肉丸子，可以取用 Crock pot light at night.png|烹飪鍋的微光 Burnt Crock Pot.png|''巨人的統治'' DLC 中燒毀的烹飪鍋 外部連結 * （英文）Don't Starve Food Guide, Crock Pot Simulator Don't Starve 食物指南 - 烹飪鍋模擬器 * （英文）Crock Pot Simulator for mods 烹飪鍋模擬器模組 en:Crock_Pot